


ONLY THE BRAVE

by WhoIsDenisse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Harry, Eventual Smut, Fan Harry Styles, Fan/Artits reletionship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry is 18 and Louis is 24, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Louis, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Manager Liam, More tags to be added, Solo Artist Louis Tomlinson, Top Louis Tomlinson, Virgin Harry, mention of MPREG
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIsDenisse/pseuds/WhoIsDenisse
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	ONLY THE BRAVE

Las luces le pegaban en los ojos y el sudor se agolpaba en sus cejas y corría por los costados de su rostro, sentía el corazón latiéndole fuerte en el pecho, la respiración jadeante y la adrenalina bombeando en sus venas; cuerpos ajenos golpeteaban contra el suyo y la baranda frente a él se le pegaba al estómago, sin embargo, nada de eso importaba, no cuando la voz de Louis Tomlinson sonaba fuertemente por las bocinas, cuando ojos azules recorren el mar de rostros frente a él, cuando el acento fuerte y marcado hablaba hacia los fans, cuando la risa y las sonrisas salían naturalmente.  
Harry no podía creer que estaba en primera fila, que el sueño que alguna vez vio lejano desde que comenzó a seguir a Louis alrededor de 3 años atrás se hacía realidad; tenía la voz ronca, la garganta seca y las manos le temblaban y sabia que su cabello estaba hecho una maraña y se pegaba a su pálido rostro por el sudor cuando lo que nunca creyó posible sucedió, eléctricos ojos azules se posaron sobre los suyos, robándole el aliento, una sonrisa se formo en los labios ajenos y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sintió aquellos ojos azules recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

O la historia en la que Harry es fan de Louis Tomlinson y durante un concierto lo impensable pasa.


End file.
